125394-542015-morning-coffee-the-monday-zombie-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You, Tex, are a spaz doing the dailies. I love it! :wub: I had so much fun just trying to keep up with you LOL. The next time you and I are on at the same time and you have time, we need to get you to run Frag Zero a few times. That will give you a lot of renown per run. I know it's not an answer to your frustration of solo play vs group play renown gains, but at least I can help you get some renown built up. As it stands now, I have almost 250K renown, that's with buying the flask of greed for the money gain. I play a lot of solo content and run VSHs a lot by myself. I guess I just never realized the difference between the two on renown gain. | |} ---- Well yeah, I've done them alone so many times, I just KILL, TOGGLE, BURN, KILL, RUN THAT WAY, KILL MORE and never slow down. It's dead? Run to the next place! I don't be messin' around. I will say, the best part was not having to fight Rotter and Empress all alone. I can do it, but it always ends up taking forever and I blow through a health potion and every cool down twice. :lol: | |} ---- ---- I can kill Rotter by myself, but have to kite him around a bit while I heal up, if my stun is on CD. Empress, that *cupcake*, I can't even get her to half health before she kills me. Hey MrShackelberry (look no butchering of the name this time LOL)! How's the house rebuild coming along? | |} ---- GOOD JOB! It's pretty much done, got 950/1000 decors placed :P | |} ---- ---- LOL backspace helped B) Nice! That was fast. Posting pictures soon? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The burrow doesn't get me. I just wait till the double red starts to appear (meaning the red circle will stay in the spot and not follow me) then dodge out of it. The regular attack of poison throwing is what gets me every time. I just don't have anything to stop it and don't have the resistance to mitigate it. I play a Spellslinger and she is pretty good. I can pretty much take on a melee type red (2 players) npc and survive. But the ones like Empress I die a horrible death. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Tex, you don't need all that jazz. Just switch out any interrupt abilities you have for survival abilities. I use kick and grapple so I switch that for emergency reserves and that defensive field. Even in my barely-runed sub-55 gear I consistently beat those primes. Rotter is still a bit of a challenge because of its telegraphs that will mulch you if you get caught in them, but if you avoid those you're fine. Empress is a joke when you take those two defensive abilities. Pop the defensive field first, then when it runs out pop emergency reserves. Empress will die before the field comes off cool down but you may have enough time on Rotter to activate the defense field again. | |} ---- ---- Haha it happens. Just remember that your interrupts are mostly useless on a prime unless you really go deep in them, in which case they are useful on one cast time ability and then use less after that. Might as well explore the survival options open to you as a tank/dps. Also, I do this in dps spec. | |} ---- ---- My AP is at 2700+ right now. So making progress. :) I will try that. Thanks :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I always run with 2 heals on my dps bar. They can not keep up with the damage that Empress does. A lot of my issues with her is that I can't kite her to heal myself up some. She doesn't kite. She just sits there and throws poison at me. :) | |} ---- That group did surprising well with bomb placements. On our main raid group, it was quite a few pulls before we got x-89 even below 50%, mostly due to bad bomb placements. My guess is there were a lot of players last night who had experience, because every new player does tend to drop em in the middle at least a few times (especially trying to run the bomb clear cross the map!) My personal favorite learning moment was droping a small bomb in front of the raid during a spew. I got off the platform and turned around happy with myself only to see the entire raid group cascade off the edge like lemmings . . . As many times as we've killed x-89, I still find it to be a very enjoyable fight. | |} ---- How rude! Guess you've gotta catch her at prime time or when guildies are on. Or just massively out gear it to the point that it doesn't matter haha. | |} ---- ---- Or roll a shield-tank Warrior. I solo tanked the four Siege of Tempest Refuge minibosses without a healer in nothing but 55-58 blues and purples. It's all about having a fast reboot on your shield. If you avoid damage for any kind of time frame, your shield refills. Couple that with bolstering strike and some other abilities, and some fast dodging, and there's very little in the game you can't survive. Your healers may not always appreciate the build in dungeons, but I love it! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- We were glad to have you. We plan to make this a weekly thing if we can, and hopefully get a few more regulars so we can start earlier and hopefully get to Kuralak. Also, I'm not sure about minis. I'd prefer to do them, but I guess a lot of people just want to skip and do the bosses. The gear they drop ain't bad though (though Gravatron can be a pain for newer players). Anyway, if it's something you'd be interested in in the future, feel free to add your name to this list: http://www.raidschedule.com/#/raids/lastchance (We are not doing this next Sunday because it's Mother's Day). | |} ---- Normal Moo. I'm also leveling some alts that aren't ready for prime time yet haha. Edit: Did that shock you? My name is weird and probably only makes sense if you've seen my dog, Lil'Moo, whose name is also weird. | |} ---- Nah, I used to see you in Thayd all the time, and I saw you in guild the other day. I just didn't put Moo and Phandaal together. | |} ---- Yep, Starwraith :lol:. The other one isn't me. Yeah, I've DPS'ed SM & HM Tyrans from SW:TOR's Dread Palace. I've also tanked it in SM. | |} ---- PJ is Kitty Starwraith. Not to be confused with Kitty LeBlue, who is also in the guild. PJ has always been and will always be Kitty to me. Kitty LeBlue, I call Blue for short. | |} ---- I think part of it is his name, PlasmaJohn, and the fact that he has the Iron Giant as his avatar. The Iron Giant, in addition to being a giant made of iron, is also voiced by Vin Diesel. So now I'm associating all of that with a Kitty. | |} ---- ---- That pocketknife that women got isn't a sword. I was shocked at how flimsy they looked on girls. That said, is the change in already or is that a Drop 5 thing? | |} ---- ---- It's a Drop 5 change. | |} ---- Thayd. | |} ---- ---- ---- IT'S A TRAP! | |} ---- Right. Never mind everyone! I forgot that the entire city is a giant garbage can. Say what you want about Dominion but they have the cleanest city I've ever seen outside of Chicago. | |} ---- It makes me pine for Domside. Seeger's from deep space and used to some trashy setups, but even he doesn't like Thayd. He owns a ship that flies in better style than the Exiles live in. | |} ---- I would be most heart broken! LOL Pets, pets, housing decor, toys, and did I mention pets?!? :wub: | |} ---- WOOOOOO! | |} ---- I'm very disappointed. In the pet selection... There is no cubiglet. I've wanted a cubiglet since launch. I think if I had one of those I'd never put it away. | |} ---- You forgot "wraith" as well. And a star. | |} ---- PJ's forum personality is totally at odds with his in-game IC personality. It took me a long time to realize they were the same person. The Kitty I know and love IG, in my mind, does not go with the forum PJ. :wub: | |} ---- AWWW yeah. And guess who has the day off tomorrow! WOOOOOOO! | |} ---- I'm the opposite. I'll be at work from Tuesday morning until Wednesday evening. No cubiglets for me tomorrow! | |} ---- ---- ---- It's okay Jeffy! *hugs and pets gently* Tomorrow will probably be a bit rough anyway and Wednesday may be more clear hehe. I will just be glad that I don't have to hoard all these outfit pieces that have ben tanking up all this space in my bank and inventory... | |} ---- Well, I don't have band practice until Wednesday. So I'm off tomorrow night, but I've got stuff to do the following. Let's hope that luck of mine holds out and this patch is nearly flawless so that the "real" launch day isn't Wednesday. | |} ---- I have to work. :( May have to bring the laptop in to work with me. :) | |} ---- ---- Tell them you'll let them play. I mean, yeah, lie, but keep them holding on to the hope. | |} ---- ---- There's irony in you playing newer games than your kids. They're playing big blocky Minecraft trying to show you the stuff they built, and you get to go on a Wildstar housing tour. | |} ---- Minecraft is also simpler to understand though. If you teach a kid about non-cubic design, let alone raiding, it might boggle the mind. | |} ---- You can have our engie guns.... we have ONE engie in our raid group and we have gotten 2 tank engie guns and 3 dps engie guns from Ohmna. Us warriors are gettin' real annoyed -_- Oh right I have to relearn my rotation tomorrow >_<, gorramit | |} ---- Do you have to stance dance? I haaaaaaaaate that. :angry: | |} ---- Maybe I'm a bit weird, but I was playing online RPGs when we had to do that through dial-up connections to BBSs. I had a Dragonstrike set when I was little. You can get started early! | |} ---- heh so do mine. watch television? nah can we watch stampylongnose minecraft videos they will watch them all day if I don't make them turn it off and go do something else this week in Wildstar will be a week of not much at all, going to be a busy week and I don't anticipate having much playtime. hoping to be able to get in some PVP, one day I will stop being bad just need to keep practicing :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What did you end up using? | |} ---- you can :) my spelllsinger has terrible gear and hardly any runes because I have been slack about gearing. My assault power is sitting around 2200 and I can still solo rotter and empress with kiting and keeping a heal on myself. Most mobs make it easy by not moving once they have started a telegraph cast. Kite and heal through the auto attacks and stop and beat the carp out of them while they are casting telegraphs | |} ---- ---- I'm actually Xvira. A bunch of you have been playing alongside me all this time and you never knew it! :P It's actually really hard to keep track of forum peoples in-game character names! I had to put a note next to everyone on my friends list just so I could remember who was who. xD I have to imagine it's even crazier in Blazing Saddles. FINALLY PETS! :D This is something I've been hoping for over a year now! | |} ----